Entreat
by Kotobuki Meiko
Summary: Continuación del anime, pero con una ruta distinta. "No importa lo que pase, no importa lo que será de tu vida, yo siempre te acompañaré"


TÍTULO: ENTREAT

SINOPSIS: No importa lo que pase, no importa de lo que será tu vida, yo siempre te acompañaré.

N. A.: Este es un pequeñísimo prólogo del ONESHOT que seguirá a continuación de este, y es un regalo de mi persona a una lectora que aprecio mucho: MegurineChikane. Espero que te guste.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Kannazuki no Miko no me pertenecen.

~ ENTREAT ~

Mis ojos se abrían lentamente ante los primeros rayos del sol que se asomaban por mi ventana. Varias lágrimas secas se reflejaban en el resplandor de mis mejillas, al mismo tiempo que un vacío llenaba mi pecho.

_¿Por qué siento que me estoy olvidando de algo importante?_

Tragué en seco mientras me sentaba en mi cama. Observando la cama de arriba, suspiré profundamente al tiempo que apoyaba mi mano derecha donde estaba la marca del sol: en medio de mi pecho.

_¿Por qué estoy triste?_

Un nudo se formaba en medio de mi garganta, y mi respiración se volvía pesada. Había algo que olvidaba, pero, por más que quisiera, no lo podía recordar.

Me levanté perezosamente de la cama, para luego caminar hacia la ventana. Hoy era primero de octubre, por lo que cumpliría diecisiete años de edad.

—¡Buenos días, Himeko! —un gran abrazo me sorprendió por la espalda, al tiempo que reconocía aquella voz —Por lo visto has madrugado por ser tu cumpleaños, ¿eh? ¿Acaso te picó algo? —me molestaba mi compañera de cuarto mientras pellizcaba mi mejilla izquierda.

—¡Auch! Eso duele, Mako-chan —formé un pequeño puchero en forma de protesta con mis labios, para luego volver a sentir aquel vacío al recordar el día de hoy.

—¿Estás bien? Te veo distante —preguntó Mako-chan mostrándose preocupada.

—No es nada… —bajé un poco la mirada mientras sonreía apenas.

Ella no pareció convencerse, pero decidió en no molestarme, y comenzamos a prepararnos para asistir a clases.

~ ENTREAT ~

El día transcurrió lento. Todo el momento estuve distraída con aquel vacío en mi pecho, y, a la hora del almuerzo, ocurrió algo extraño.

—Kurusugawa-san —mi amigo de la infancia me llamó apenas salí al patio.

—Hola, Oogami-kun —lo saludé con una sonrisa.

—Feliz cumpleaños —me extendió una caja llena de chocolates mientras agachaba su cabeza.

—Muchísimas gracias —amplié mi sonrisa al recibir el regalo, para luego escuchar un susurro lejano, dejándome helada…

_Feliz cumpleaños, Himeko…_

Ante aquella voz sumamente familiar, abrí mis ojos como platos, para luego ver hacia atrás de mi amigo: en un instante, una muchacha alta, de cabellos oscuros, y vestida con un kimono de sacerdotisa de color rojo me sonreía ampliamente.

—¿Estás bien? —él me miraba extrañado, haciendo que reaccionara al instante.

—N-no es nada, no te preocupes —cerré mis ojos apenada, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Por alguna extraña razón, aquella silueta me resultaba sumamente familiar, y eso hacía que mi corazón se retorciera de dolor. Y, apenas pude abrir mis ojos, la aparición había desaparecido. ¿_Por qué me duele tanto?_

—¿Estás segura, Kurusugawa-san? Te noto un tanto pálida —su rostro detonaba preocupación, al igual que su tono de voz.

—S-sí, no hay nada de malo Oogami-kun —traté de calmarlo con una de mis sonrisas, la cual pareció surtir efecto en él. Pero algo era seguro: aquella muchacha, por alguna u otra razón, ya la conocía.

~ ENTREAT ~

Ya era de noche. Mako-chan ya se había acostado temprano, mientras yo seguía observando con pesadez mi álbum de fotografías. La mayoría eran paisajes que había capturado cuando era más joven, pero las últimas…

Una lágrima cayó encima de una de esas fotos, la cual yo estaba sola, enfrente de un árbol. Parecía que estaba recostada, o que alguien me abrazaba por detrás, pero allí no había nadie. Apreté fuertemente mis manos, hasta tal punto en convertirlos en dos puños.

_¿Por qué siento que algo sumamente importante me está faltando? ¿Por qué mi corazón se está partiendo en dos? ¿Por qué… siento que me haces mucha falta?_

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos, tratando en vano de controlar las lágrimas que caían copiosamente sobre las fotografías.

_Te extraño tanto…_

—No llores, Himeko.

Abrí abruptamente mis ojos, para luego voltear mi rostro hacia mi lado izquierdo: allí, la muchacha del mediodía se encontraba parada, desprendiendo autoridad y elegancia con tan solo su mera presencia. Sus ojos detonaban amabilidad, pero al mismo tiempo tristeza. Su sonrisa era angelical, y su cabello caía por los costados de su majestuoso cuerpo. Su uniforme de sacerdotisa la hacía ver como una divinidad que había caído del cielo.

Parpadeé varias veces ante aquella visión, y me dispuse a refregar mis ojos con mi antebrazo derecho. Al notar que ella seguía allí, mi aliento quedó estancado en mi garganta, al mismo tiempo que mi corazón perdía un latido, y mis ojos se abrían como platos.

La divinidad sonrió, ahora más calmada. Dejó escapar una ligera risa, para luego dar un par de pasos en mi dirección.

—No he podido saludarte para tu cumpleaños como debería, ni mucho menos visitarte en este tiempo. Quisiera disculparme por ello —bajó un poco su mirada, demostrando que realmente sentía lo que estaba diciendo. Yo no podía articular palabra alguna, puesto a que la sorpresa y la confusión me tenían sin habla. Riendo irónicamente, dibujó una sonrisa triste en sus labios, al tiempo que observaba con nostalgia mi álbum fotográfico —Es normal que reacciones así. Tú no me puedes recordar, en cambio yo… no te puedo olvidar, Himeko…

Aquellas palabras caían sobre mí como si fuese un balde de agua helada. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que ella era muy especial para mí. Pero mi mente seguía en blanco.

Hasta que me lo mostró.

Notando mi confusión, ella cerró gentilmente sus ojos, dio media vuelta, y corrió su cabello hacia un costado. Bajando su uniforme de sacerdotisa, pude contemplar su cuello, su espalda, y por sobre todo, su marca; la marca de la luna.

_Esa marca… Acaso…_

Varias campanas comenzaron a sonar, al mismo tiempo que mi cabeza comenzaba a dolerme por la repentina información. Un gran viento sopló con fuerza dentro de mi habitación. Las paredes caían estrepitosamente, dejando al descubierto un paisaje lleno de flores amarillas, y de fondo, Kenshin Ameno Murakumo no Tsurugi.

—No… —mi corazón se partía a la mitad, ya recordándolo todo. Queriendo observarte, volteé mi rostro hacia tu dirección. Me sonreíste como solías hacerlo en nuestros momentos de tranquilidad.

Corrí hacia tu encuentro, pero el viento impedía que me acercara. Pronunciando nuevamente tu promesa, ascendías a la luna. Derramando varias lágrimas, estiré mi brazo hacia ti, queriendo gritar tu nombre, pero mi voz no salía.

_Chikane… No te vayas, quédate conmigo, Chikane… Chikane…_

—¡Chikane! —levanté mi rostro del escritorio, aún aturdida por lo vivido.

_¿Fue todo… un sueño? _Mi mente estaba confundida, pero al ver nuevamente las fotografías, todo se aclaró en mi mente.

Yo era la Sacerdotisa del Sol. Y la mujer que me visitó en sueños era Chikane-chan, la Sacerdotisa de la Luna. Juntas pudimos derrotar a Maijin Yamato no Orochi, y encerrarlo en un profundo sueño. Pero a cambio de eso, yo…

—Chikane-chan… —los recuerdos volvían a mí, mientras varias lágrimas caían de mis ojos.

Detestaba aquel acontecimiento con todo mi ser. Deseaba que ella volviera a mí, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Porque ella residía ahora mismo en el templo de la luna.

~ ENTREAT ~

Mientras tanto, en un hospital en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, una familia esperaba con ansias la llegada de su nuevo miembro. El padre caminaba con suma ansiedad, siendo acompañado por su hermano, el cual estaba sentado en una de las sillas del pasillo.

—Deberías de tranquilizarte, Daisuke-niisan. Así no lograrás acelerar el tiempo —comentó con sinceridad el joven sentado.

—¿Y cómo quieres que esté quieto, Hibiki? Mi esposa está por dar a luz, y no puedo estarme quieto —gruñó a lo bajo la cabeza de la familia Daidouji, para luego volver a su caminata.

—No tiene caso… —suspiró su hermano menor, negando levemente su rostro. Hinata había entrado en trabajo de parto, por lo que entendía su actitud.

Momentos después, un enfermero salió de la sala de parto. Se quitó la mascarilla que le cubría la zona de la nariz y boca, y le sonrió al joven padre.

—Felicidades señor. Usted es padre de una hermosa niña.


End file.
